Mark (IoH)
Mark (マルク Maruku, ''lit. ''Marc) is a character in Harvest Moon DS: Island of Happiness. He is a playable character if player chose to play as male, or one of the eligible bachelors if player chose to play as female character. Mark is a young man from out of town who left his home to become a great rancher. Mark is not impressed with gifts and they do not raise his heart level significantly, although any item will be accepted cheerfully. It is more important that you speak to him regularly if you do not wish for him to leave the island. Mark's heart level increases whenever you win a contest at a Festival. Mark will leave the island if you neglected him for a full season unless he's at a yellow heart level or above. If he leaves, he will return after a full season provided you ship more than 100 items. 'Unlocking' *Build all bridges. *Unlock all main villagers. *Have all seven Harvest Sprites unlocked. *Expand the hotel in East Town. Schedule 'Gifts' Mark likes anything you give him, everything you give him will add 300 FP to his level. 'Heart Events'Mark Heart Events fogu.com Purple Heart Event Enter your house between 12PM and 5PM on a sunny day, assuming that Mark is at purple heart or more. As the player enters their house, Mark will come in behind them. He shyly asks if it would be possible for you to show him how to use tools. Mark has some interest in ranching and would like to see how the tools are used. Option 1: I don't mind You show Mark how to use a hoe, then hand it over to him so he can take a closer look. It really is a good hoe and he gives the tool a swing. You nod your head in approval, which makes Mark happy. He then hands the hoe back over, thanks you, and then leaves. (Move on to Blue Heart Event #1) Option 2: Sorry, I'm busy Oh, he understands. Mark apologizes for intruding. (Move on to Blue Heart Event #2) ---- Blue Heart Event #1 Enter the Hotel from 12 PM to 5 PM on a sunny day, and Mark must be at Blue Heart or above. Mark will be glad to see you. He thinks you're great and is happy that he was able to meet someone who is busy working alone on a farm, especially since it's all being done by a girl! Mark then gets the idea to have a contest of strength but there needs to be something heavy to use. Option 1: Accept Competition Now that the match has been decided, the player and Mark head off to the Meadow area. Gannon has heard about the contest and set up some boulders to be used. We will push the large rocks. As Mark gets behind his rock, Gannon allows the player to know that he expects Mark to win, but he'll try to help them out. You take your place and Gannon starts the contest. :Option A: Push hard (Negative to Mark and Gannon) :The boulder went flying. You surprised both Gannon and Mark with your amazing strength. Gannon reminds Mark that you did say you would win, but Mark is very upset at his loss. Gannon suggests that you might have over done it. :Option B: Push Moderately :Even as you push, Mark is faster at pushing his boulder to the finish.ã€€ As he celebrates his victory Gannon advises him to not misjudge a woman's strength. Mark knows because you work on the farm every day. Gannon finally admits that he pushed your rock and you all have a laugh. :Option C: Push Lightly (Negative to Mark and Gannon) Option 2: Refuse Competition (Negative answer to Mark) He thought you might of wanted a challenge. Mark sadly returns to his room at the Inn. ---- Blue Heart Event #2 *Walk from your farm to City 1. *Between 12PM and 5PM. *Sunny or clear weather. *Mark must have blue heart or more. As you leave your farm, you'll run into Mark. He wonders if it is difficult to work on the farm every day, and he asks if he can help you out. Option 1: Sure (Positive answer) That's great! Mark asks what do you want him to work on, but you can't think of anything because you've already completed the work for today. Mark guesses he should of come earlier. Since there's nothing left to do he's going to head back. Option 2: Not right now (Negative answer) Mark is sorry, and asks that you ignore his request. ---- Yellow Heart Event #1 To trigger this event, the player must enter the Hotel from 12 PM to 5 PM on a sunny day, assuming that the Blue Heart Event #1 already seen, and Mark has a yellow heart or more. Inside the Inn, Mark will ask if you've finished working for the day and would spend some time talking with him. Option 1: My pleasure! (Positive answer) Accepting his offer makes Mark happy, and you proceed to tell him a story about a sinking ship and how 5 people made it to the abandoned island. Mark thinks it is an interesting tale, but you tell him that this island is the one in the story! You were the one of the 5 people that helped and now you're the ranch master. Mark is astonished by your story and thanks you for telling it. Option 2: I'm a bit busy. (Negative answer) Is that so? He's sorry to keep you occupied. ---- Yellow Heart Event #2 You must own a dog to see this event. It will be from 12 PM to 5 PM on a sunny day, and the dog must be inside your house. Mark at a yellow heart or above. Mark has come for a visit, and noticed that you have a cute dog inside of your house. He asks if it would be okay for him to pet your puppy. Option 1: Sure Mark likes your dog, and laments the fact that he can't have a dog of his own while he is living at the Inn. Is it okay if he comes by to play with your dog every so often? :Option A:'Please do! (Positive answer) :Mark is really happy that you approve. He has to go for now, and thanks the protagonist. :'Option B: Actually, I'd rather you not (Negative answer) Option 2: He may bite! (Negative answer) ---- Yellow Heart Event#3 Enter your house to trigger this event between 12 PM and 5 PM, on a sunny day. Mark must be at yellow heart or above, and you must already seen Blue Heart Event 2. Mark has come for a visit and asks if you would like to go out for a bit. Occasionally it is good to take a break. Option 1: What do you have in mind? (Positive answer) He thinks about it for a moment and suggests you both go to the Beach. The weather at the Beach is quite pleasant, and Mark challenges you to a foot race. The first one to the boulder will be the winner, and the two of you take off running. The race ended at a tie and Mark didn't realize how fast you could run. He was expecting to win, but you aren't half bad. +FP to Mark. Heart events marriage requirement completed. Option 2: I've got work to do still (Negative answer) ---- Yellow Heart Event #4 *Walk into your house. *12:00 pm to 5:00 pm *Sunny weather *Witch must be living on the island *Mark at yellow heart color or above The Witch Princess will come for a visit, and explains she has discovered an amazing incantation. She casts her spell before you get a chance to deny her request. After casting, Witch explains that it is a good spell; it will temporarily make you strong! You're not angry anyway, so you shake your head when she asks if you're angry. That's not the response Witch was expecting, and it is soon discovered that the spell has caused you to be silent! Witch runs off to find a solution, right as Mark comes in. Mark asks if something is wrong, but all you can do is shake your head no. He wants to know if you want to chat for a little bit, and starts asking you about watering crops. You can't talk, though! Mark wonders if he said something wrong and assumes you just don't want to talk to him. He sadly leaves right before Witch returns. The magical spell she casts fixes your speech problem, but she doesn't understand why you would be angry with her. ---- Orange Heart Event *Taro's House *12 PM to 5 PM *Sunny weather *You must have seen the Yellow Heart Event 4. *Mark must have orange heart or more. Inside the house, Mark explains to Taro that you seem to be very tired so he would like to help you. Unfortunately he doesn't want to be a hindrance to your work, so he is hoping Taro can teach him various things. Taro is impressed with Mark's attitude and agrees to show him a thing or two. Taro leaves Mark to fetch some things, notices that you've come in, and tells you to watch as well. Taro returns with a textbook, and gives it to Mark with the explanation that he used it when he was young. Basically Taro tells Mark to read a book. You exit the house unnoticed. 'Wedding' After completing all your heart events, you can present Mark the Blue Feather (you can buy it from Chen for 1000 G once your bachelor has orange heart). You'll marry one week after the proposal. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness Category:Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness NPCs Category:Player Characters Category:Info Needed